


Dreams are nothing more than wishes

by Ship_addict



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Gets explicit in later chapters, Not Beta Read, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_addict/pseuds/Ship_addict
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are supposed to go on a blind date. But everything goes wrong or does it?They both think the other one didn't show up and hook up with each other just to find out they were supposed to meet.





	Dreams are nothing more than wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves. This is my second try on Bellarke. While I am obsessed with reading about them I'm not a good writer so please let me know what you would like to happen in this fanfiction and if I should continue. I promise to update more and actually finish this one!

„No Raven, no! There’s no way I’m going on a blind date! I promise I will go back out there when I’m ready but not today!” Clarke says and walks around her roommate.  
“C’mon babe, you and Lexa broke up what, 8 months ago? And yet here you are. On a Friday night in your pajamas watching Netflix.” Raven sighs.  
Clarke has to admit that Raven is right. She has moped for such a long time, she doesn’t even know what it’s like to flirt and laugh and have fun in general.  
Since Lexa decided to move to Berlin without letting Clark know, she didn’t really had the energy to go out anymore.  
“You may be right Rae but that doesn’t give you the right to force me into going on a blind date! For fuck’s sake, he could be an axe murderer!”  
Raven chuckles “A) I’m always right and B) I know that he is not, because he’s the brother of a girl who’s friends with Wick. And yes I’ve met her too.”  
Sighing, Clarke shuffles towards her room and go’s straight to the shower. She loves Raven dearly but sometimes, only sometimes she wishes she lived with someone who was quiet and didn’t care what she was up to. Speaking of it, 5 minutes later Raven barges through the door and pulls her out of her thoughts – and the shower.  
“Wear the red dress. And your nude heels. Take my clutch and you are all set.“  
Clarke swears as she almost trips over her clothes and clutches her towel around herself. She then looks at what her best friend chose for her. She really likes the dark red dress. It has a sweetheart neckline a flowing skirt and it ends just above her knees. Maybe Raven was right. She should stop being mopey-Clarke and should get back to being fun-Clarke again. 

When she finally emerges in the living room, she is greeted by an approving whistle from Harper. “Wow, you look great! You can never go wrong with the little black dress.!” Harper smiles.  
“Thanks Harp. The dress I wanted to wear had a stain so I had to change but glad you like it. It’s not to tight is it?”  
“Absolutley not! You look smoking hot! Oh and by the way, Raven is picking up dinner so I’m supposed to tell you that your ‘hot date’ is the one with the red rose.” she grins.  
“ You’re kidding right? The one most cliché blind date sign there is in the entire world?” Clarke snorts “Well have fun tonight and say hi to Jas and Monty for me alright? See you later!”  
With a final look in the mirror she checks herself out and has to admit she does look good. With the thigh black dress that ends just above her knee and the plunging neckline it does wonders for her boobs. Here we go she thinks and closes the door behind her.  
With her head high and her heels clicking on the floor, Clarke enters the bar that just opened around the corner. She can’t find anyone with a red rose, so she heads straight to the bar and orders a vodka to calm her nerves. After her third drink, she hears a low chuckle couple seats next to her.  
“Bad day?” the guy next to her asks and signs the barkeeper to get them two more.  
With his tousled dark hair and his sparkling eyes framed by a pair of black glasses, he is the definition of tall, dark and handsome.  
“Bad month. But yeah bad day too. I am supposed to be on a date right now, but he didn’t show up.” Clarke answers and nods in thanks as the barkeeper puts the drinks before them.  
“In that case he misses out on a great date. But if it makes you feel better my date isn’t here either.”  
“Let’s drink to getting stood up.” Clarke says and they clink their glasses.  
20 Minutes later she is pressed against the wall in the alley behind the bar. Clarke gasps when the stranger from the bar starts pressing kisses down her neck to her collarbone.  
„Thank god our dates didn’t show up” he growls.  
“Shut up and kiss me,” her voice is barely above a whisper. She lets her hands settle on his hard stomach and he crushes his lips against Clarke’s in a rough, demanding kiss. She meets his challenge, releasing a breathy moan when his tongue slides against her lower lip. As she opens her mouth to deepen the kiss, he slides his hands down to her ass, lifts her effortlessly and she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling his firm body closer.  
“Fuck you’re so hot princess.” he swears when they finally part.  
Clarke scrapes her nails against his stomach, loving the way it makes him gasp. When her fingers slowly slip below the waistband of his jeans, he lets out a hot, shuddering breath against her neck.  
“Princess-”  
“My place or yours “she asks and steals another kiss between her words.  
“My sister is staying with some friends, so I have the place to myself” he pants.  
“Your place it is” Clarke grabs his arm and calls a cab with the other hand.

They are so intertwined they barely make it into his apartment. As soon a s the door closes she pulls his shirt up. He gets her point and takes it off while Clarke strips out of her dress and kicks off her Heels.  
“You are stunning babe” he picks her up and walks them into his bedroom.  
The next morning she wakes up before him and swears softly. She didn’t plan on staying but it was so comfortable and she was too tired to move a limb after multiple orgasms.  
She slowly gets up, trying not to wake him up and searches the whole apartment for her clothes and shoes. Once dressed she scribbles a “Thank you for last night! I had a great time! Xoxo Princess” on a notepad she found in the kitchen next to her bra and closes the door slowly behind her.  
She manages her walk of shame without running into anyone she knows and 15 minutes later she opens the door to her and Ravens apartment and hops straight into the shower an into her beloved yoga pants.  
“Well well well look who comes crawling back in the early hours of the morning? Did someone have a good date?” Raven asks smugly when Clarke comes into the kitchen.  
“Not exactly. He didn’t show up but nonetheless I met a guy and we hooked up. I fell asleep at his place. End of story.” Clarke summarizes the last night and pours herself some coffee.  
“Really? What a dick. Well I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind later. We are meeting his sister, her boyfriend and wick for lunch.”  
“We are what? Rae I’m dead on my feet! I need sleep!” Clarke groans.  
“Tired because of the amazing sex you had all night? Poor Clarkey. We are going!”  
“I hate you”  
“You looooove me!” Raven sings and settles on the couch “oh and wear something cute. Octavia, that’s the name of Wicks friend, might bring her brother aka your not-date.”  
Dressed in a blue and white romper with a lace top and cute sandals, Clarke enters the French bistro with Raven at 1 p.m. on the dot.  
“Looks like they aren’t here yet.” Raven says while they follow the hostess to their table.  
“After last night I dare to say he is not the most reliable person.” Clarke answers.  
While Raven studies the menu, Clarke suddenly hears a familiar voice.  
“Come on O there is no need to rush. We are like 2 minutes late.”  
“So what. The sooner I can bite your no-show dates head off the better!” a young woman says.  
Before she can process what she just heard, the two of them stop right before Clarkes and Ravens table.  
“Hey Raven, good to see you! And you must be Clarke. Would you like to explain why you stood up my brother last night?” the woman with piercing eyes demands.  
“I……..”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are so so so much appreciated!


End file.
